


Circumstantial Evidence

by find_nowhere



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Quickies, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_nowhere/pseuds/find_nowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Elliot won't give Casey evidence that she can make a case with. She's tired of their shenanigans. Alex has a talk with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstantial Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. This is AU-ish. Alex and Casey are splitting ADA duties for SVU and Elliot is still around. Whateva. Could be late Season 12.
> 
> Mildly fluffy, office sex below. Carry on.

"Bring me what I need so that I can make a case and don't call me back over here until you have it!" ADA Novak snatched up her briefcase from beside Detective Benson's desk and she screamed at both Olivia and Elliot. "It's all circumstantial and you know that! You two are just wasting my time when I could actually be getting things done!"

"Would you just listen for one minute?" Olivia tried to calm her down, using that condescending motherly tone of hers, but Casey was already storming away.

"Casey!" Elliot yelled after her, but she was already nearly to the door out of the precinct.

On her way in, Alex sidestepped to avoid running into her. She saw her all red-faced and pursed lipped then she too called after her, "Casey?"

Casey didn't respond to either of them. She just gripped her briefcase handle tighter, pulled her jacket closed and kept moving. Alex frowned as she crossed the room and then slapped on a slight smile and asked, "What'd you guys do to Novak now? You're going to make her rupture something then you'll have one less ADA. I'm really not interested in a bigger caseload right now."

Olivia scoffed and sat down dejectedly in her desk chair, "We're just trying to arrest a rapist, that's all."

"And Casey is now opposed to doing that?" Alex smirked and looked at them both with raised eyebrows.

"If you want me to be honest," Benson began. "I wish you would take this case."

"I mean, you can send it my way, but if Casey can't make anything out of it, I probably can't either," she confessed, mildly in defense of the other attorney.

"You'd at least listen to us," Benson sighed, disappointedly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Elliot asked the blonde.

"Cragen wanted to see me, so I guess I should get in there and not stand around chatting you guys up." She hitched her thumb over her shoulder then made her way toward the captain's office.

Elliot scratched his head and leaned on Olivia's desk, "So should we get back out there and find something for Casey or just wait her out?"

"If we wait much longer, he's going to rape again."

He crossed his arms, "She said everything is circumstantial."

Alex came out of Cragen's office shortly and swung back by the detectives' desks, "You two want me to talk to Casey?"

"What good will that do?" Laughed Elliot, "She'll just scream at you too."

"I can always get you two out of trouble," she smiled, gave Olivia a wink and then she started back to her own office.

Casey's door was open and she knocked lightly from the doorway. The redhead looked up and Alex cocked her head to the side. Casey looked flustered, annoyed and above all, really unhappy.

Alex asked, "Do you wanna talk, Novak?"

"About what?"

"What happened in the precinct."

Looking confused, Casey questioned, "How did you know anything happened in the precinct?"

Alex stepped in and closed the door behind her, "Because, Novak, you almost ran into me on your way out and didn't even say hello."

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'm just exhausted and I can't make their bullshit hold up in court."

"I know," Alex said softly, dropping her briefcase on Casey's couch then walking around her desk to stand behind her chair and look at what she was working on. "They just want you to listen to their feelings," she said. "They have a lot of feelings."

"They never listen to my feelings," Casey responded with a slight laugh and Alex slipped her arm around her shoulders. She took off her glasses and tossed them onto Casey's desk right on top of what she was working on.

"They think you don't care," Alex purred in her ear and made the statement much more sexy than it should have been.

"I care, I just can't make a convincing case..." Her voice trailed off when Alex kissed her neck. She groaned trying to sound as bothered as possible, "Alex."

"It'll only take a few minutes," she said with a smile and kissed her again.

Casey sighed, resigning herself to the situation, and threw her pen onto her desk as Alex turned her chair around so that the back was to the door. Then she traced her jawline with her fingertips and moved Casey's shirt aside to kiss her collarbone. Casey attempted a final half-hearted protest, "I have work to do."

"So do it and talk to me about this case Elliot and Liv are working," she said between kisses as she unbuttoned her shirt. "I don't need your undivided attention."

"Alex," Casey propped her elbows up on the arms of her chair then put her chin into one of her hands and pouted. "You're obviously trying to soften me up so that I exert the extra effort to make Benson and Stabler's evidence viable. You know they should be the ones doing that work, not me."

Cabot finished unbuttoning Casey's shirt and then pulled up her own skirt up slightly so that she could bend down. She shrugged and put her hands on the other woman's hips, pulling her closer to the edge of her chair. She dotted her stomach with kisses, looking up at her. Casey remained mostly unamused and continued pouting with her head in her hand. She rapped the fingers of her other hand on her chair, seeming bored, in fact.

"Oh, come on," Alex said and then ran her fingers lightly down the side of Casey's ribcage, making her squirm. "I'm not saying to pick up their slack."

"Stop," she responded quickly and slapped her hands away, not enjoying being tickled. "You said a few minutes and you're really wasting time. I'm sure you have work to do too." Then she added, "Also, button my shirt back when you're finished."

"If I don't will you walk around all day with it wide open?" She looked at her quizzically then ran her hands over the lacy top edge of her bra.

Casey sneered at her, but it turned into a smile. She ran a hand through Alex's hair and then hiked up her skirt high on her thighs, spreading her legs and revealing a pair of red panties. Alex reached up and grabbed them, aggressively yanking them down her smooth legs. She laughed a little and jerked them off over Casey's heels. She held them up with one finger for a moment before letting them fall to floor next to the chair.

Alex moved her hands under Casey's knees and began kissing the inside of one of her thighs. Casey slouched down more to the end of her chair and put her legs over Alex's shoulders. Alex moved her hands up her legs and around to her ass while she kissed farther and farther up Casey's thigh, drawing little circles with her tongue here and there.

When Alex reached her destination under the hem of her skirt, Casey's hands fell into her hair. Alex began very softly like she always did. She wasn't apprehensive, but teasing. She slowly ran her tongue through Casey's folds and her tidy patch of hair, testing. Casey was wet. She liked to pretend she wasn't turned on and she always was, especially for these little office forays. She moved her hips toward Alex's mouth and pressed her head downward, trying to rush the process.

Smiling into her for a moment, Alex then ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of her wet pussy. She reached her clit and took it carefully in her mouth. Casey let out a muffled groan and pushed into her again. Alex still took her time, gently sucking and working at her with her tongue until it was well engorged and hardened. When she stopped, Casey grumbled and tugged on her hair a little. Alex grinned again and dipped her tongue lower, thrusting it inside of her instead.

Casey clinched her jaw and pushed Alex harder into her with a quiet and frustrated grunt. She could feel Alex smiling - that arrogant bitch. Alex Cabot had to be good at everything. Her thighs buckled as soon as Alex ran her tongue up to her clit again. Alex's hands tightened on her lower back and Casey arched into her. This time she took her clit into her mouth more aggressively causing her to gasp. She was always aware of her surroundings so that she was quiet in her office.

Alex sucked and pressed on Casey's clit with her tongue until she felt all of her muscles tighten. It felt to her like Casey was about to rip her hair out and she was jamming the heels of her shoes into her back, which was pretty uncomfortable, but she didn't mind. Soon Casey relaxed. She didn't make a sound. As her legs trembled on either side of Alex's face she continued kissing her, cleaning up.

Sweetly, Casey straightened out Alex's hair and moved her legs to let her up. She watched through half-closed eyes as Alex sat up and wiped one corner of her mouth, looking smug and pleased with herself, as always. Casey didn't sit up and remained in the slumped position as Alex buttoned her shirt back up. When she finished she got up and kissed Casey on the cheek then dusted off her knees and straightened out her own skirt again. She knelt down and picked up Casey's panties, holding them with one finger again, dangling them in front of her.

"What're you doing?" Casey asked, her voice raspy.

Alex opened her briefcase and dropped the underwear in then reached across Casey's desk and grabbed her coffee mug. She took a sip and said, "If you want them back, you'll have to come get them."

"What the fuck?" Casey shook her head and looked at her in disbelief, but then waved her away dismissively with her hand. She needed another minute and she cleared her throat.

"Drinks tonight after work, right?" Alex asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah," she answered and then took a deep breath, fixing her own skirt and turning her chair back around to face her desk. She also took a sip of her coffee. It was cold and awful.

Without another word, Alex picked up her glasses and put them on. She pushed them up the bridge of her nose, turned and left. Casey rubbed her temples and then looked down at what she had on the case Elliot and Olivia picked up. She grabbed her pen, tapped it on her desk a few times then put it in her mouth and picked up her phone.

She twirled the pen between her fingers when she said to Olivia, "If you can find me some sort of witness, any sort of witness, I think I can work with everything else you have. Maybe."

"Did Alex talk to you?" Olivia was pleasantly surprised to hear Casey speaking to her in a normal tone.

She sighed, "Yeah. We had a nice talk. She stopped by and we went over all of your circumstantial, shitty evidence. I'll keep going over it while you find me something to start more of a foundation. I might be able to justify probable cause if I word it perfectly, take it to Donnelly, and ask nicely."

"I knew Alex could present a good argument, but damn..."

"She's alright," Casey said nonchalantly.


End file.
